You are the first and the last
by Amaterasu-chan 358-2
Summary: AU. Christopher Redfield es el único humano sin un compañero, por lo cual será exiliado de su hogar. Pero en medio del bosque encontrará a cierto lobo que lo cautivará. Pero las cosas no siempre son de rosas, y mas aún cuando el hijo del rey de los vampiros tiene cierto interés en Chris. Yaoi. Nivanfield y weskerXchris.


N/A: pues, en primer lugar no es twilight :I solo quise intentar escribir algo de este estilo, ya que me encanta la fantasía y cosas sobrenaturales c: y porque me encanta el Nivanfield y el WeskerxChris. Además, quiero mejorar mi escritura :D y lo escribiré en primera persona, ya que soy muy mala escribiendo en tercera :s

**Advertencia: ** ooc (out of character), yaoi, wesker, posible lemon en un futuro.

Resident evil no me pertenece y si lo hiciera, chris y los demás combatirían contra el virus Y, que solo afecta a los hombre e.e -_youknowwhatimean_-

La luna brillaba con gran intensidad en el cielo despejado de esta noche. Hacía frío y el viento soplaba con fuerza, agitando las hojas del bosque y espantando a uno que otro animal que merodeaba por esos lares. Los aullidos de los lobos estaban en sintonía con el canto de los grillo, formando una hermosa sinfonía.

El bosque prohibido definitivamente era hermoso, más aun en la noche y es algo irónico, ya que es en ese momento en el que _ellos_ salen a cazar.

Hace ya varios siglos, los hombres lobos y vampiros se alzaron en contra de la humanidad y ahora rigen el mundo, desplazando a los antiguos líderes y convirtiéndose en los nuevos gobernantes.

Desde ese momento, nuevas leyes surgieron, como la que un lobo o un vampiro debe tener un compañero para que se alimente de él o ella y tengan con quién aparecerse si lo desean. Otra cosa es que los humanos debemos vivir en zonas divididas por nuestra situación económica o política. Los de mayor rango tendrán la posibilidad de ser compañeros de vampiros/lobos de la realeza y los otros simplemente no tendrán la misma "suerte". De seguro piensas que es una cosa buena ¿no? Pues claro que no. Si no tienes un compañero después de varios intentos, te lanzarán al bosque prohibido para que algún lobo o vampiro salvaje te mate y se deshagan de ti. Porque para ellos si no les sirves de algo, no tendrán motivos para mantenerte vivo.

Y justamente estoy en esa situación. Soy Christopher Redfield, pero mis amigos me llaman Chris. Tengo 23 años y ya llevo 28 intentos de obtener un compañero y todos han fallado. Esta misma mañana llegaron altos funcionarios a decirle a mis tíos mi destino y mañana se me será lazando a las _fieras_ a mi suerte.

Personalmente, no me importa mucho. Me he entrenado en batallas cuerpo a cuerpo y tengo que decir que soy excelente, y más aun si tengo mi cuchillo de supervivencia. Así que el sobrevivir en el bosque no será un problema.

Le echo un último vistazo a la luna y me levanto de mi sitio, sacudiendo la tierra que mancho mis jeans desgastados y regrese a mi casa. Yo vivo con mis tíos y mi hermana, Claire, en la clase media.

Unos 30 minutos de caminata y logre divisar el contorno de las muchas casas en fila india. Traspase la reja y camine hasta llegar a mi casa. Es de tamaño medio, de color crema y con un jardín bien cuidado. Entre y cerré la puerta con cuidado, ya que a estas horas están todos dormidos y no los quiero despertar para que me hagan preguntas como donde he estado. Subí las escaleras y camine por el pasillo hasta llegar a mi habitación, que está al lado de la de Claire y entre. Mi habitación no estaba muy amueblada o personalizada, solo con lo necesario; una cama pegada a la pared y debajo de la ventana, un escritorio, unas sillas y un armario. Muy simple, lo sé.

Me puse mi ropa de dormir y me avente a la cama, relajándome en la suavidad de ella. Intente conciliar el sueño pero mis pensamientos volaron a mis intentos fallidos de obtener compañero y tome interés en uno en particular. Esa vez era un hombre alto y rubio, revestido de cuero y con lentes de sol. Lo que me llamo la atención de este hombre es la aura sádica y engreída que emanaba de él, como exigiendo sumisión y orden. También me intereso el hecho de que era el hijo del actual rey vampiro. Mucha gente no perdería la oportunidad de quedarse con alguien de la realeza –_siendo de por sí raro el hecho de que la realeza se fijara en la clase media_– y obtener riquezas y poder. Pero en el primer momento que lo vi, lo odie. Sin razón alguna. Me escape de él en el momento en que lo vi acercándose con una sonrisa arrogante en su cincelado rostro. Y desde ese momento no lo volví a ver.

-Pero tengo el presentimiento de que no será la última vez… - susurré con cansancio mientras me acomodaba en la cama y me dejaba caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Espero que les haya gustado n.n dejen un comentario y díganme si debo seguirla o mejor regreso a la piedra de donde vine ._.

Y perdónenme por si parecía que salta de un tema a otro :/ trataré de mejorar eso!


End file.
